Bow down before the one you serve
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln Loud is the older brother of four sister. one of which he fell smitten in love. but there is a side to them that not all would understand, for their relationship sometimes carry over to a master and pet relationship. lori being the second eldest finds out and soon she too would join them in their kinky love life. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: master and pet

Luna, age 12 sat on her bed, head low and face filled with guilt.

who stood before her was her brother, Lincoln. age 26/ the two were more than siblings. they were more than family. they were lovers, companions, kindred spirits. but today, she was a lowly pet. a little toy to be smacked around. but no, her brother-boyfriend, her master was nice today. angry, but nice.

"do you know what you did?"

he asked in a firm tone. his eyes set on her in a fatherly manner. she nodded and spoke softly.

"yes, sir."

Lincoln reached and slide a hand under her chin and lifted it up. their eyes met. and his turn to narrowed slits. she felt his grip on her jaw. she flinched.

she was a bad girl. such a very bad girl and she knew it. she just thank god that he wasn't whipping her, or smacking her...though...maybe he knew that would make her wet...

"tell me."

he commanded. she quivered and closed her eyes, tears flowed down. and stuttered in her speech.

"i-i-i..k-kissed a boy..."

she yelped when she felt his heavy hand slap across her face, she covered her mouth as pain surged through her pulsing bottom lip.

"and what are you willing to do to make up for you're mistake?"

he growled. she gulped and shakenly spoke.

"a-an-anything..."

Lincoln loud gazed down at her and grab her hair and pulled her head back. she gasped and stiffen. as his face lean forward.

"go to the living room." he breathed. "mom and dad should be watching tv."

Luna looked at her brother with half open eyes.

"climb the table in front of them, hands and knees."

he brushed a thumb over her lip as he whispered in a rasp.

"pee yourself."

"but-sir-"

Luna's protest was short lived. Lincoln snarled. and grab her throat she buckled and slide off the bed on her knees. pawing his waist.

"forgive! forgive! i went out of line, sir!"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes harshly before letting go of her neck.

"Go, Now."

Luna nodded and stood up on her feet than walked out of her room. Lincoln watched, and smirked softly.

"Good, puppy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lynn sir and Rita snuggled close as they watched a classic romance film, the two had been waiting all week for this one, they had barely any time or each other of late.

but, Lincoln their oldest son took care of things. he was such a good son. this however was short lived when Luna appeared in-front of them. both noticed how nervous she was. Lynn sir let go of his wife's hips. there she was, in her purple lavender dress. cute as a button. but her face seem distressed still.

"honey? is something the matter?"

Luna didn't speak, and merely played with her fingers. she took a deep breath and begin to climb the table. this confused both parents, Rita raised a brow.

"luna..?"

Lynn sir watched as her daughter spread her legs Lynn sir's brows furrow and before he could ask, heard the sound of water hitting the wooden table. his brows shot up and couldn't believe what his daughter was doing!

"LUNA MARIE LOUD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was in his room laying on his bed, arms behind his head he heard his parents screaming, scolding, he heard the slaps of a hand on a certain bubble butt that was his younger sister. and when you piss off loud sir, you were in a mess of trouble. he heard Luna's screams, and cries. ah. music to his ears.

now, Lincoln wasn't a bad guy. by any means. but control and dominance was met when it needed to be. and Lincoln expected Luna to be loyal, dedicated, obedient. women these days, too much independence, not enough loyalty.

now Lincoln wasn't always like this, he was a good nature boy. but Ronnie and her cruel female ways. when you devote yourself to someone, you expect to at least get respect, apperication for being a good boyfriend. but alas, she abused him.

verbally and mentally. til she decided she was done, she tossed him away like garbage and decided to go eat pussy instead. from that day on he was tired of being a punching bag, tired of being used, mocked. if he wasn't going to inspire love, he will cause fear.

but when he wasn't being a master, when he wasn't being controlling, he was a normal guy and he and Luna in secret acted like any other couple. unless Luna felt submissive then that changed.

thoughts were interupted when the door open and luna walked in silently. and closed the door softly then shuffled and stood before her brother. face down.

"i did as you ask me, sir..."

Lincoln looked at her with an emotionless face. he scratched his muscular arm. and raised a brow. his tongue brush over his chip tooth. as he looked her up and down, judging.

"you learn you're lesson?"

he asked in a deep tone.

"yes. sir."

Lincoln swing his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. he grab her hair and he lifted her head up. she made sure to look him in the eye and simply accepted his rough treatment.

she felt his lips pressed onto hers and she eagerly took her reward. their tongue rolled warmly onto one another the soft smacks of their lips before they break.

"who do you belong too?

he growled in his throat. Luna's eyes open slightly her mouth fell agape.

"you."

Lincoln smacked her cheek, nice, hard. her legs quiver and felt herself getting aroused.

"who owns you're body?"

Luna melted under the command of her big brother.

"you do, sir. my-my body belongs to you!"

he reached below and grope her soaked crotch then smeared it all over her face. leaving the scent of her own piss. before giving her another hearty slap her head jerked back and gasped. fuck, she just came...

"go take a shower. then dress into something comfortable before coming to bed."

she nodded and turned, walking towards the door. she stopped when he heard-

"oh, and luna?"

she turned her head and looked at her master, lover, all around perfect brother.

"don't ever forget who owns you."

she gave a nod and smiled softly.

"y-yes sir..."

and with that, she was gone to clean herself up. Lincoln smirked and laid himself back down. he was chuckling to himself. Luna was a sweet girl. loving and sweet, loves Jesus, and classic 50s rock and roll, loves Elvis and classical music too. she was, in a sense, perfect.

better than ronnie for sure. their relationship was guilt from one night at the opera. since than they fallen madly in love with each other. and could you blame him for being jealous? but that was water under the bridge.

so long as she knew she was to never betray him ever again, and in return he will reward her with all his love and more. but if she should ever lead a stray. he will give punishment where punishment is due. it was after all, only fair. indeed, sometimes you need to set the law down in order to have a good honest relationship.

he had no problem taking care of her, watching over her, he already had for years. he loved her. but sometimes a little tough love is what she needs in order to be reminded that disloyalty was unacceptable. and sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind. besides...when he found out Luna was into the master and pet fetish, who was he to deny her?

up, life was good life was-

the door open, and Lincoln raised his head up, a meek and clean luna laid herself on the edge of the door frame, wearing a thin night gown that had a very short skirt that showed off her freckled legs...

life was bombastic.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2:bow to me faithfully

Lori thought it was disgusting. truly disgusting. she went to see Lincoln about some help with her homework, but when she caught him having sex, she was literally appalled!

"what are you doing!"

she shrieked! and drop her work book, she was-so angry! she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"that's-incest lincoln! that's litterally a sin! if mom and dad finds out...!"

her blue eyes stared at them, Lincoln was shocked, Luna was scared. her lips tighten and narrowed her eyes judging them. no. she wouldn't allow this to go any further.

"i'm telling mom and dad."

Lincoln got out of bed fast and he was much bigger. she suddenly felt small, she made a mistake. she backed up, but it was too late, she felt her cheek burning, her glasses knocked off. she cried out in surprise! her brother, just slapped her...!

"you won't tell a damn soul."

he growled and grab her throat. her eyes widen with fear and she was forced to kneel down, she was staring at his thick cock, wet with slick. the smell of her siblings... he was bigger than bobby...

"s-stop what are you-"

he stuffed her mouth with his cock, her eyes widen, why wasn't Luna stopping him? she felt like she was gonna puke, she looked up at him teary eyed. Lincoln held no remorse in his face. he slide in and out, the tip touching the back of her throat. then held her head there, her nose touching his pubic hair. she gagged she tried to pull back, but Lincoln was much stronger. Christ, this is what women had to deal with...Lori was still going to tell her parents, he wasn't going to get away-

"i know you were having sex with leni."

...No...

"so don't think you can just tell our parents. cause i'll tell on you, and i'll tell your pussy wetback boyfriend of yours too."

wetback...? that racist piece of sh-

he pulled out and grab her hair and forced her to look up at him. her eyes saw blur but she knew that her brother was right. she was no better. she thought she was smart enough to keep it hush-hush. he had her by her pussy now...

"luna...come over here."

Luna her loyal sex-pet complied and got out of bed. Lori's eyes watered in pain when he lift her up by her feet, as he pulled her hair. he grab her throat and choked her. she gasped, as he turned her around. pushed her on his bed. he was on her fast, and reached and unbutton her shorts, and unzipped her fly.

"n-no! wha-what are you doing!"

linc held her back by her throat and tugged down her shorts roughly. the grab her baby blue undies and ripped them off of her.

"eat her."

luna didn't hesitate.

"yes, sir."

she got on her knees and buried her face in the older teen's pussy and begin lapping Lori's folds, she gasped and bucked. she tried to close her legs but Luna was relentless and it felt so good, the combined pleasure with being choked made her spine shiver. Lincoln stared down at her with a wide smirk.

"...that's the trouble with modern women. you all think you know everything, you and your meaningless agenda talking about equel rights"

he sneered with pure disgust. was he serious? how could he think like that! damn male pig!

" spreading that Metoo shit, the only reason this started was because they found away to get money from famous men."

her eyes rolled back, Luna was eating her like a champ. oh god, her tongue, the way she was so..hungry for her pussy...

" or for some men a jealous spiteful woman can use that metoo to get revenge on a guy simply because he won't do what a woman tells them..."

Lincoln really hated women sometimes, to him they were never to be trusted. but that was due because Ronnie fucked him over pretty bad. and so in his mind all women were lying gold diggers. all except for his sisters...

"that's why i'm reducing you and Luna to what women were before that stupid feminazi movement."

Lori was panting. his strength, his dominance... his words...his uuuggh...oh god, why was she so turned on? what was this primal need? this slutty desire to be used...abused...owned...

"that's the trouble with women today, too much independance, not enough loyalty. today and for now on i own you."

lori shook her head! no, he can't do that! she had rights she had a boyfriend!

"but bobby-"

lincoln cut her off, and felt his face close to hers.

"he isn't your boyfriend. your going to break up with him. you belong to me now."

tears flow down her pimple cheeks. she shook her head and sobbed.

"no..! i'm not going too! you can't!"

she felt the back of his hand slap her, she gasped, her legs shook. Luna pulled back and coughed hard and tried to clear her throat. Lincoln turn his head towards his beloved. Luna blinked and looked at her brother-lover-master.

"she came...sir."

Lincoln smirked and looked at Lori, who looked away, ashamed. she cursed under her breath. she was under his thumb now and she knew it. he climb on top. her head jerked and stared as she felt his log slide into her. she gab his arms and gasped.

"no! lincoln! that's bobby's!"

he glared and shoved another inch. her eyes widen. god, he felt bigger than bobby. her eyes rolled back.

"lincoln! lincoln!"

every inch of him slide into her. he grunted. she was tight, but she was wet as fuck. lori gasped again being filled by the thickest juiciest cock she ever felt she pressed her head back and groan in lust. suddenly bobby didn't matter anymore.

she felt his cock ride her down deep and heavy. pumping into her as he groan at her. luna sat and watched and smiled. she tilt her head and spoke.

"bobby hasn't talk to her in over four weeks sir."

Lincoln raised a brow. lori frown. how did she know that? she tried hard not to let anyone know of their current relationship troubles. but dammit, now Lincoln knew. now he was going to use this at his advantage. and she hated it.

"he's been ignoring her, and rumors are that he's been fucking carol page."

Lori's eyes watered was why she and leni fooled around. because she was so damn lonely and so hurt...

she felt his hand, loving this time. caress her face. she stared at him. and she saw the sadness in his eyes. and suddenly...this didn't feel so bad...

"that wetback doesn't deserve you. guys like that are no man at all. not like me"

his thrusts were softer. sweeter. he rolled his hips, her eyes closed and let out a sob and wrap her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. she willingly allowed him to mount her. his balls gently slapping as she gasped and moan.

"i loved him so much!"

"i know. but he wasn't good enough for you, now is he?"

she buried her face in her brother's strong chest. she sniffled as she felt raw emotion along with the electric pleasure he was giving her. her walls clamp and massaged his cock. as he slide faster, and faster. hitting her cervix, her very core. his balls swaying and smacking at her lower ass cheeks she gasped and tilt her head back, her eyes stared at the blurred form of her brother. he lean and kissed her.

all the while he was jack hammering her hard. she moan into his kiss and her walls were tingling the way his thickness just stroke every inch of her, so much better than bobby and the way his roughness switched to tenderness...she melted under his power. she was slowly accepting this. bobby hadn't talked, nor fucked her, he ignored her like she never existed. and she knew it was because she was ugly, while carol page wasn't...she was just like the other boys... but Lincoln...

"lincoln..."

she whispered he stared but she didn't need to say it. she clung to him as he rode her hard every nerve in her body was on fire with desire. this was, in fact the best she ever had and she was now becoming used to the idea of being owned at least Lincoln wouldn't be a back stabbing bastard. and just like that her body was inching closer to orgasm and his thrust became more intense and he growled as his cock pushed forward as their liquid seep out, her juices sticking to his balls. Lincoln felt Luna licking his balls getting right under licking his shaft and Lori's pussy. Lincoln's eyes rolled back as he grunted.

"gonna cum"

lori cried out as her pussy clamp as her body shook violently cumming hard she splashing. luna lapped. but when lincoln pulled out, luna engulfed him as he begin dumping his load. she swallowed it down like a pro. lincoln groaned as he just loved his pure luna. god she was such the perfect house wife...

Lori still clung to him. and she nuzzled his face. she decided now... if bobby was going to push her aside after all she's done for him...

"i'm leaving bobby."

this caught his attention. her face lifted from his chest and she stared at him. she cup his face and caressed. she whispered softly. her big brown eyes staring at the only man she felt was more loyal to him now than her current lover. she didn't mind him being in a three way relationship...

"i'm yours now..."

she paused.

"master."

Lincoln smiled and kissed her nose. she smiled, and blushed. Luna sat and smiled. she had a new playmate! she was so happy. she never felt this good! she watched them snuggling. the way Lori gazed at her brother. the way he gazed at her. she knew the family was growing stronger now. sir was right. love from strangers is temporary, but love from family is forever.

(to be continued)


End file.
